1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system capable of imaging at high resolutions and a video processing apparatus and a camera apparatus that are applicable to this camera system. More particularly, the present invention relates to technologies that are applied when the camera apparatus can output a signal obtained by imaging in a pixel array without change.
2. Description of the Related Art
For camera apparatuses (or video cameras) that obtain a video signal (or an image signal) by imaging, a Variety of camera apparatuses have been developed with the number of frame pixels largely exceeding the number of pixels specified by normal broadcasting standards and the like. For example, camera apparatuses have been developed that can obtain a video signal so-called 4K×2K signal, the number of horizontal pixels being about 4,000, largely exceeding the number of pixels of an HD (High Definition) signal with the number of horizontal pixels 1920×the number of vertical pixels 1080. To be more specific, cameras capable of handling the number of horizontal pixels 4096×the number of vertical pixels 2160 per frame and the number of horizontal pixels 3840×the number of vertical pixels 2160 per frame. In addition, camera apparatuses have been proposed that are configured to handle a so-called 8K×4K signal having the number of horizontal pixels being about 8000 and the number of vertical pixels being about 4000.
These video signals of high resolutions in excess of the number of pixels of the HD signal increase the quantity of data in proportion to the increased number of pixels per frame, thereby requiring the transmission of accordingly high transfer rates. These high-resolution video signals also require the recording processing in a recording system and the monitor display processing in a display system to cope with these high resolutions.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-13830 shown below discloses a system configured to transmit a video signal constructed as a 4K×2K signal from a camera apparatus for example.